Turn Around
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: Serena's father forbids her to see Darien anymore. Meanwhile, a sorceress appears to pick up Beryl's work. She kidnaps Serena's family but does Serena want to save them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only take claim to the sorceress and the plot line.

A/N: I've had this idea in my head since I began writing fiction but I never wrote it out. I'm hoping that putting this out will put my muses to ease. As if I need more things to work on. I also got inspired by a music video I recently downloaded set to 'Total Eclipse of the heart' by Bonnie Tyler. Enjoy!

--Chapter One--

* * *

Serena had been in a peaceful sleep before she was rudely interrupted by the annoying beeping of her communicator.

"What?" Serena said, groggily. Ami's face appeared in the screen.

"Serena, we need your help. Get to the park quickly."

"Who would attack at this hour?" Serena yawned.

"What do you mean 'at this hour'? It's barely ten." Rei yelled as her face replaced Ami's. "Now get up and come help us. Darien should be there to pick you up." The screen went blank. Serena groaned and pushed herself out of bed just as a pebble hit her window. She walked over to it and opened it when she saw Darien standing in the yard.

"Serena, the girls need help in the park." He told her.

"I know. Ami just told me. I'm on my way down." Serena closed her window and went to slip on a pair of shoes and grab her compact. She didn't bother to change out of her pajamas because they didn't reveal anything. She snuck downstairs to the door which she quietly opened and went out.

Serena didn't notice she was being watched as she got into Darien's car and driven off.

-The Park-

"What is taking her so long?" Rei wondered as the four scouts hid behind some bushes. "I swear she's slower than a slug on ice."

"Give her a break. Darien can only drive so fast." Mina said.

"That is if Serena is even awake yet." Lita added. "I can't stand it anymore. We have to attack and quit sitting here for them to find us."

"Lita's right. If those things find us, we might not be able to attack them before they attack us." Ami said, putting her computer away. "Something about them seems very familiar though."

"I know what you mean. It's like we've fought them before." Rei commented.

"Who cares if we've fought them before? Let's go and kick their butts now." Lita encouraged. The rest of the scouts agreed and jumped out of the bushes to face the monsters head on.

"This is the end of the line for you." Lita stated to the monsters.

"What a brave girl." One of them said to the other.

"Brave but foolish." The other replied. Lita narrowed her eyes.

"I'll show you foolish." She said angrily. "Jupiter Oak Evolution."

The creatures just laughed and twisted their tails together. Lita's attack was caught by their tails. The creatures grinned at each other and threw the attack back. Rei and Ami looked at each other.

"The Gemini Twins!" They shouted. "Duck!" All four scouts fell to the ground and covered their heads as Lita's attack barely missed them.

"You know them?" Mina asked, uncovering her head when the blastpassed bythem.

"We've fought them before." Ami replied as the scouts stood up. "It was back when it was just Moon, Mars and I."

"But we defeated them." Rei added.

"Apparently you didn't." Lita replied.

"I'm sure we did." Ami said. "We combined attacks and transformed them back into the pencil they were created from."

"Then how are they here now?"

"I don't know." Ami quickly created a fog, hiding the scouts from the Gemini Twins for a short time. "My idea is to do what we did last time, combine our attacks, but we need Sailor Moon's tiara to complete it." Ami explained. Suddenly the fog lifted and the scouts met face to face with the Gemini twins.

"Found you." Both said before aiming a fire attack at the scouts, who barely managed to avoid it.

"This is too easy." One of the twins commented as both began advancing. Until a red rose embedded itself in their path.

"Hold it right there Nega-sleaze." The twins looked over the scouts to the ledge where Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask now stood. They jumped down to stand in front of the scouts. "I don't know how or why you came back but we're sending you where you belong." Serena declared.

"It took you long enough to get here." Rei shouted from behind her.

"Back off Mars." Serena muttered, before turning her attention back to the twins. "How did you come back anyway?" She asked the twins.

"The Negaverse is awaking again. Everyone you destroyed are returning."

"We have a new leader. Much more powerful than Queen Beryl." The twins answered.

"Now anymore questions before we destroy you?"

"I have one." Darien stepped forward. "How do you plan to destroy us?"

"With fire."

"With bubbles." The Gemini twins turned and glared at each other.

"My attack is stronger." Both twins yelled at the other.

"There you go Sailors." Darien moved out of the way.

"Thanks Tuxedo Mask." Serena said before turning to the girls. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." The four scouts replied.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Jupiter Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

The five attacks combined as they headed for the bickering Gemini twins. They stopped fighting long enough to notice the attack heading for them.

"Not again." They both shrieked as the attack consumed and destroyed them. The dust cleared to show a black crystal in the place of the Gemini twins. Serena walked to it and picked it up.

"What's this?" She wondered handing it to Ami.

"It looks like Nephrite's black crystal but this one has the sign of Gemini on it."

"Could it be how this new leader of the Negaverse summoned those twins we just beat?" Lita offered.

"It could be." Ami replied. "I'll analyze it later."

"I thought we were finished with the Negaverse but after all these years it comes back." Mina commented in deep thought.

"We may never be rid of it." Darien said. Serena let out a large yawn.

"Can I go home now?" She asked. Rei rolled her eyes.

"Yes Serena you can go home. But we're meeting at the temple tomorrow to figure this all out." The scouts nodded and parted. Darien drove Serena home. Giving Darien a quick kiss goodbye, Serena walked to her front door. She softly opened and closed the door.

The lights came on and Serena yelped, jumping around to see what had caused the sudden change in her environment.

"Dad!" Serena placed her hand on her chest, attempting to calm her heart. "What are you doing awake?"

"What are you doing leaving with him when you're supposed to be in bed?" Her father countered, his tone was accusatory.

"Well…um…" Serena looked at the ground. She couldn't tell him the truth and she couldn't come up with a believable excuse either.

"That's the last time."

"What?" Serena's eyes shot up to look at her father. His face had the red tint of anger.

"I forbid you to see Darien ever again."

"But-but why?" Serena was confused. She's been dating Darien for years, why did he have a problem now?

"I said so. I will not have my daughter acting like a common prostitute!" Her father shouted at her.

"What? I've never--" Serena began to shriek.

"What is going on down here?" Ikuko Tsukino came down the stairs in her nightgown; awaken by her husband's shouting. "Kenji why did you call Serena a prostitute?" Ikuko went to Serena's side, placing her hands gently on Serena's shoulders.

"Why?" Kenji questioned. "She's been sneaking around with that boyfriend of hers, probably doing things she's not supposed to be doing."

"But Dad I haven't done anything!" Serena insisted, her eyes filling up with tears. This wasn't fair!

"Now Kenji, Serena is a very level headed girl when it comes to right and wrong. I don't believe she would do anything wrong. Am I right?" Ikuko looked down at Serena who nodded back frantically.

"I don't care." Kenji replied. "I said she is never to see Darien and I mean it! She is my daughter and she will do what I say!" He shouted in rage.

Serena had never seen her father so angry. It frightened her slightly.

"Serena, go to one of your friend's house for tonight." Ikuko nudged her toward the door. "Don't worry honey, I'll get everything straightened out." Ikuko opened the door for her. "And make sure Darien doesn't come around until then." She whispered to Serena.

"Thanks Mom." Serena nodded, silvery tears running tracks down her face. Serena walked to the end of the drive before turning it into an all-out sprint. The accusations her father just made to her continually ran through her head, causing her vision to blur with tears that had not yet fallen.

Serena ran until she reached Lita's apartment complex. She didn't want to bother Ami and her family, Mina was at a lock-in with her volleyball team and the last thing Serena wanted to see was Rei and Chad making googly eyes at each other.

The strength in Serena's legs began to give out as she climbed the stairs to the third floor. The run had taken a lot out of her. Serena knocked loudly on Lita's door, praying silently that Lita was home. On her second knock, she heard Lita shout "Who is it?"

"It's me." Serena's voice cracked. The door opened to show Lita in a pair of green pajama pants and a black tank top.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Lita questioned, ushering Serena in to sit on her comfy sofa. Lita took in Serena's red rimmed eyes and breathlessness. "What happened?"

"My dad." Serena quietly answered. She then went through everything that had happened after they beat the Gemini twins.

"Oh Serena." Lita sat next to her friend, wrapping her arms around Serena in a hug. Serena placed her hands on Lita's back as sobs racked her body. She felt Lita rub her back soothingly. It was very comforting to the distraught blonde.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Lita said when Serena's crying subsided into sniffles.

"I won't be a bother?" Serena removed herself from Lita's embrace, wiping away her tears.

"Of course not." Lita smiled. "You know I'm always looking for a roommate." Lita handed Serena a tissue. "Is there anything I can get you?" Serena shook her head.

"No thanks. I think I'd just like to go to sleep." Lita nodded and stood. She lead Serena to her guestroom.

"Serena," Lita began getting her attention, "Everything will get better. You just wait and see."

"Thanks Lita." Serena smiled and bid goodnight before closing the door as Lita made her way to her own bedroom. Serena slid between the blankets on the bed and rested her head on the soft pillow. She willed all her thoughts away and fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

Well, how was that? It feels so nice to be able to write fan fiction again. I've been doing nothing but original work for my publishing class, which by the way, is publishing two of my stories in our school magazine. I'm proud of that but I really missed fan fiction. Leave a review. And no flames please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to serenity287, sailorstars16, Akira-san, ffgirlmoonie, starfairy14s, sailor mew princess, HappySailor121 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The smell of food and the sound of hushed voices brought Serena out of her uneasy sleep. She blinked away her sleep and slowly sat up. Serena dazingly wondered why she was at Lita's place before the memories of last night invaded her mind. Tears stung her eyes at the accusations her father made. Serena rubbed away any tears before getting out of the bed. She reached up and pulled her hair from its odango style, rubbing away the soreness from sleeping with it up.

She padded across the carpet to the door. She walked down the hall to find Lita standing at the stove cooking while talking to the rest of her friends. Ami noticed her first.

"Morning Serena." Ami greeted quickly going to stand at her side. She guided Serena to sit on the sofa between her and Mina.

"We heard about last night." Mina wrapped her arms around Serena in a tight hug.

"Your mom called us all this morning." Rei explained. "She was trying to find you. She asked me to pick up some of your clothes for you." Rei held up a pink duffle bag for Serena to see. Serena nodded at the bag and watched Rei set it back down.

"I told your mom that you're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Lita told Serena. "She said she'll check on you later today."

"I don't understand." Serena whispered.

"Serena?" Ami questioned.

"I thought Dad liked Darien. I mean he did have a problem at first with the age difference but I thought he got over it. He was nice to Darien and even invited him over to dinner a few times. What happened?" Serena buried her head in her hands. "I don't get it!"

"Oh Serena." Ami wrapped her arms around Serena over Mina's arms. Rei moved to kneel in front of Serena on the sofa. She lifted Serena's head out of her hands and wiped the tears from Serena's cheeks.

"Everything will turn out alright." Rei offered with a smile. "You and Darien are destined to be together. Your father will come around." Serena sniffled and nodded. Rei watched as hope entered Serena's eyes again.

"Breakfast is ready." Lita announced. Serena stomach grumbled causing the girls to laugh. Mina and Ami made their way to the table with Serena walking in between them. Lita stood next to Rei as she stood up. "Do you think Serena's dad will come around?" Lita asked Rei.

"I'm not so sure that was Serena's dad talking." Rei said.

"Huh?"

"When I walked into Serena's house this morning, there was this dark presence especially around Mr. Tsukino when he ran past me at the door."

"Really?" Lita asked surprised. "What was it?"

"I don't know yet." Rei admitted. "It felt similar to what I felt back when the Negaverse controlled people but not exactly."

"Should we tell Serena?" Rei shook her head.

"I want to be certain before we add another more to Serena's emotional load." Lita nodded.

"Rei! Lita! You better get in here before Serena eats all the food." Mina shouted from the other room.

"Shut up Mina." They heard Serena grumbled. Rei and Lita shared a laugh before going to join the others at breakfast.

"Do you think you made enough?" Rei asked as she sat down at the end of the table. The dining table was covered in a breakfast feast.

"I might have gotten carried away." Lita admitted sitting across from Rei at the other end of the table. "It's nice to cook for other people besides me everyday." The girls helped themselves to the food that Lita prepared. A knock was heard at the door after a few minutes of eating. Lita got up to answer it. She opened the door.

"Hi Darien." She greeted letting him in. "Serena's in the dining room."

"How is she?"

"Confused. But what else would you expect?" Lita lead Darien to the dining room. Serena stood from her chair as soon as she saw Darien.

"Serena." Darien held his arms open as Serena walked around the table to him.

"Darien." Serena tightly wrapped her arms around Darien and burrowed her face in his jacket. One of his arms wrapped around her while the other hand stroked her hair.

"I don't care what he says Darien." Serena lifted her face to meet his gaze. "I'm not letting you go."

"I'm not letting you go either Serena." Darien brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "We've been through too much to give up now."

"He's right Serena. You two are destined for each other." Mina offered with a smile. "Not even Queen Beryl could break you apart."

"Or Nehellenia." Lita added.

"Or Galaxia." Rei added.

"Or King Endymion." Ami added then blushed when everyone looked at her. "Well he did try to break them up."

"Thanks guys." Serena said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She took Darien by the hand and lead him back to her chair where she sat on his lap.

Breakfast was eaten quickly. Lita was constantly complimented on her cooking. Lita and Ami were gathering the empty dishes when the phone rang. Lita rushed to the living room to answer it.

"Serena, it's your mom." Lita shouted. Serena went to the living room.

"Hey guys," Rei said quietly. "There's something off about Mr. Tsukino. I felt it when I went by her house this morning."

"Really?" Mina asked. "Like what?"

"Almost like…" Rei glanced toward the living room, seeing if Serena was near. "a Youma."

"Youma?" Ami gasped quietly. "We haven't come across a youma since Serena defeated Queen Beryl."

"That's what it felt like." Rei replied. "But don't tell Serena. I want to be one hundred percent sure if my feeling is right before we tell her."

"I agree." Darien said. "Serena is hurting right now and would likely do something rash."

The girls nodded and quickly turned the conversation before Serena came back in the room.

"Mom says that it would be a good idea for me to stay here longer. She said Dad is acting nice around her and Sammy now but he's not back to normal." Serena explained before anyone asked. "I hope you don't mind Lita."

"I told you I don't." Lita slung her arm around Serena's shoulders. "Having a roommate is great." Lita grinned. "Now I finally have someone to give the bathroom chores to."

"WHAT!" Serena whirled around on Lita. Her eyes wide and incredulous. Everyone else burst out in laughter at the look on Serena's face. Lita heard the phone ring again over her laughter.

"Just kidding Serena." She said patting the now pouting Serena on the head. A loud beeping interrupted the laughter. Ami opened the communicator on her wrist.

"Hi Michelle." She greeted with a smile.

"Hello Ami." Michelle greeted back. "We're calling a sailor scout meeting today."

"Why?" Rei peered over Ami's shoulder.

"We have a new enemy. Amara and Hotaru were attacked last night." Michelle replied.

"We were also attacked last night." Ami informed Michelle.

"Are you girls alright?" Amara's face replaced Michelle's.

"Yes we're fine." Ami replied. Amara nodded.

"The temple in a hour?" She asked.

"Okay we'll see you there." Rei said and communication was ended.

"So much for a peaceful year." Mina grumbled.

"You ever expected one?" Lita questioned, smiling. Mina stuck out her tongue.

"Alright you two." Rei said. "Let's go see if all six of us will still cram into Darien's car."

"I call front seat." Lita said making a dash for the door.

"Who says?" Mina called, running after her. Rei and Ami went after them, shaking their heads.

Serena stood at the door and waited for Darien. She wrapped her arm tightly around his and looked up into his blue eyes. Darien looked back down at her and smiled.

"Everything will be alright. Trust me." Darien laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Serena smiled brightly and laid her head on his arm as they walked from Lita's apartment to Darien's car.

--The Negaverse--

It was cold and deserted. But that was the way she liked it.

Desolate. Unforgiving. Merciless.

It was her.

Heels clanked on the stone of the floor as she made her way through. The dark palace was torn up and the throne was in pieces but it didn't matter to her. One snap of her black gloved fingers and the room was made over.

Black chiffon curtains hung from the ceiling while silver columns held the flames that lit the room . The area where Queen Beryl's throne once stood was replaced with a new throne made of black iron and accented with deep burgundy cushioning.

Satisfied with her new surroundings, she smirked evilly. She pulled four stones out of thin air and telepathically laid them on the ground. She gracefully sat on her throne.

"The time is near. I will finish what Queen Beryl began before she let her guard down for that foolish Earth prince. The Negaverse shall reign supreme over the Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity shall bow to me, the sorceress Lady Amber."

Her evil cackle filled the empty palace as Lady Amber set her plans into motion.

"Now… where are those generals?"

* * *

I can honestly say now that I've seen every form of Sailor Moon out there, including the musical and the live action series. So don't be surprised to find a little influence from other forms of Sailor Moon besides the American version of the anime. Review! 


End file.
